


Primal

by KaworuMakino



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightcrawler has two dicks, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Wolverine and Nightcrawler build up a sweat in the Danger Room, but it's nothing compared to what comes afterwards.





	Primal

“I’ve been waiting to do this ever since I first saw you this morning,” Kurt Wagner said as he stretched his tongue out to lick Logan’s asshole.

Logan shuddered. The other man always knew just how to get him going, though he didn’t even have to try. Logan’d had eyes on his blue friend ever since that morning as well, when he saw him walk into the Danger Room in full costume with his usual whimsical, confident smirk.

“Elf,” Logan had nodded in his direction.

“Guten Morgen mein Freund,” Kurt had replied. “Ororo said we’d be practicing using the new difficulty mode Hank just finished installing. Feeling up for the challenge?”

“You know how hard I like it, bub.”

Kurt’s blush was as immense as it was immediate, and he felt the spandex at his crotch tighten. Thank God none of their teammates had entered the room yet.

“Shush now,” Kurt smiled. “We have some robots or hard light projections or some such things to deal with.”

The Danger Room door opened again. Colossus and Magik walked in together, chiding each other in their usual sibling fashion.

“But I’ll deal with you later,” Kurt said in a low tone.

Logan, with his enhanced senses, didn’t just hear the words directed only at him, but smelled the hormones coming off his friend as well. The day’s training session couldn’t end soon enough.

But end it did, and here they were: in Logan’s cabin deep in the Xavier estate woods, with the door locked despite no one being within a mile of their antics. They never fucked in Kurt’s room anymore; they liked to get much louder than would be wise in a building full of other people.

“Oh god, elf,” Logan moaned as the other man’s tongue brushed against his anus. “More.”

Kurt obliged. He had Logan bent over on all fours on the edge of the bed, and was squatting behind him. They’d both already thrown the other’s clothes off while passionately scrambling into the room, so all that was left was skin on skin. Kurt gripped Logan’s buttocks firmly as he began sloppily kissing the other man’s hole.

“Mmmmm,” Logan grumbled, arching his back and shoving his ass back into Kurt’s face. Kurt loved how his boyfriend’s deep voice lost its gruff pretense when they made love. Here, Logan was never putting on a show or pushing others away. He was never talking back to squad leaders, or snarling with rage. Here, he remained primal, but in the most pleasurable of ways. The sound of his moans went straight to Kurt’s dicks. Both had been perpetually hard for the entirety of the pair’s walk to the cabin, but now they were outright throbbing.

“Put ‘em in me,” Logan moaned.

“Now now, Logan, you’re not ready yet,” Kurt said, shoving the tip of his tongue inside his boyfriend.

“Mmmmn! I’m always ready. But--,” Logan let out another moan as Kurt’s tongue sunk further inside him. “Keep going like that for now.”  
“Always obliged,” Kurt replied between slurps. He tightened his grip on Logan’s ass, clenching the cheeks between his fingers and eliciting further pleasured noises. After another few minutes of holding and eating ass, he removed his right hand just to lift it up and--

SMACK

\--Logan’s ass hard.

“Elf!” Logan screamed as he began leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. “I need it! Now!”

“Patience, patience,” Kurt said, continuing to dive face-first into his lover’s ass. “I’m getting there.” He still needed more quality time with his boyfriend’s hole. It was his favorite taste after all--Logan all sweaty and bothered after a long day of working, in the Danger Room or on an actual mission. All that energy built up and the short, hairy slut needed some form of release. Kurt was always eager to provide that.

After one last slow, deep slurp of Logan’s hole, Kurt stood up and smacked his ass again.

“Get ready, mein Freund,” he said, grabbing a bottle of lube and applying some to his top dick, then Logan’s hole. “I’m putting the first one in.”

“Hurry up and do it, elf!” Logan snapped.

“Now now,” Kurt said, crawling up on the bed and directly overtop his boyfriend. “You know I get carried away when you beg.” Kurt positioned the tip of his cock at Logan’s hole and pressed in--

“Mmph!” Logan exclaimed as his boyfriend began to slide inside. Kurt did it in one long motion, inch by inch, until the full girth was enveloped in tight heat and his fuzzy blue balls bounced against Logan’s ass crack. Kurt pressed his body as tightly against his boyfriend’s as possible, reaching his hands around to squeeze two hairy nipples as he whispered into Logan’s ear:

“Let me hear you--as feral as you want to be. As feral as you are.”

That did it--Logan could no longer stand to go slow. He thrust his ass back against Kurt’s cock, seeking to fuck himself as deeply as possible. Kurt matched his boyfriend’s eagerness with an increase in pace, sliding in and out of the Canadian’s hole at top speed.

“What does my little animal want?” Kurt taunted, nibbling on Logan’s ear.

“Your cocks--both of them!” Logan screamed.

“Ho ho, are you sure?” Kurt asked, lifting one of his hands off Logan’s nipples to grasp his other, as yet un-inserted shaft. “You know it always hurts at first.”

Logan laughed at the notion of his pain tolerance being a concern. “You know I can take it.”

“I do,” Kurt smiled. After applying some lube to his second shaft, he positioned it tightly against Logan’s already stretched hole and pushed in--the second cock sliding in alongside the first.

“AAAGH!” Logan screamed. He hadn’t been lying when he said it would hurt. It always did, but--

Kurt began ramming inside his boyfriend as full speed again--

it was always worth it. The pain began shifting into something more, something deeper and warmer, something intoxicating. Logan couldn’t get enough of that sensation, that awareness of just how tight he was and yet how full, of just how hard his teammate was. Just how long, and thick. And Kurt couldn’t get enough of Logan’s warmth, how his eager hole clamped down around both his cocks as ass and shafts bounced against each other in desperate, hungry thrusts.

“What do you want, mein Freund?” Kurt asked, propping himself up to slap Logan’s ass between deep thrusts.

“Make me yours,” Logan said in a dead-serious, gravelly tone, craning his head back to look Kurt in the eyes. They both stared, transfixed for a moment before locking lips. They kept thrusting against each other, jackhammering even as they nibbled at each other’s lips. Their thrusts grew wilder and soon Kurt felt Logan’s asshole tighten even more.

“I’m--!” Logan gasped into his lover’s mouth as he came all over the bed.

“Me too, Logan,” Kurt whispered softly as the increased friction sent him over the edge. He shot twin streams of cum deep inside of the other man’s ass. The two lay together, tired and still joined at the crotch, for a minute, silent save for their panting. Then Kurt pulled out and they curled up together, chest to chest. They looked each other deeply in the eyes, and Logan cupped Kurt’s face in his hands. They kissed. Gently now, full of nothing but affection. After parting lips they lay still together for a while, their only movements being occasional massages of each other’s backs, until--

“What would you like to do now?” Kurt asked.

Logan cupped one of Kurt’s ass cheeks firmly in his hand. He then brought his finger to Kurt’s hole, rubbing over it gently. “How about round two?”

Kurt answered by shoving his ass down, impaling himself on Logan’s finger while cupping his boyfriend’s scruffy face with his hands and giving him yet another deep kiss.

“Fuck me, mein Freund.”


End file.
